Never Alone part 1
by Travista
Summary: frozen for over 20 years a new poke mon has been created, but, history also seems to repeat itself...


"Never alone."  
  
(Ok, I do not own poke mon but the dr.taski, mewta, and jason are mine! Thank and enjoy!)  
  
"So, how's our little experiment coming along?" Dr. Taski walked over to his assitant looking over her shoulder at her report.  
  
"She's coming up nicely.. Her cells are producing at a high and healthy rate, her metamorphic cells are visible.. We should be about to revive her within a week.."  
  
The Doctor beamed, staring at his 'creation'. "Excellent…"  
  
'Darkness, silence, cold… So cold… I have known only this but since a while ago I hear.. Noise.. So much noise. Why wouldn't it go away? Please… let me suffer in peace… Talking, I do not understand them.. I can not see them… Why do I feel so different?…What's this new sound?…Fire?'  
  
"Doctor… She's been defrosted and revived."  
  
"Ah, Good! Good!" Beamed Dr. Taski, he walked over and bent over he side of his creation and examined her eyes and mouth. "Hmm, yes, the eyes are acting as expected and her internal organs seems to be coming along well…" He continued to examine his creation.  
  
'W-What's this?… I'm able to open my eyes again… I have been defrosted… Why? Where am I? How is this man examining me? I don't know him!… '   
  
The Doctor leaned over his creation. "Hello, my dear.." He began to her softly, "My Name is Dr. Hineko Taski. Do you understand me?"  
  
"..Yes…" She whispered hoarsely, " But, I do not understand…"  
  
"What don't you understand?"  
  
"Where am I? Who am I? How did you find me?"  
  
"Ah, we found you encased in a block of ice, dear. You are in a hospital…"  
  
"Yes, but who am I? What is my name?"  
  
"I have decided to name you.. Mewta."  
  
"Is this my true name?"  
  
"Well, no… truthfully, we never figured out your true name.." The girl sat up slowly and stared at him, then at the ground, frowning. No, name? Does this mean I don't really existed? How long was I frozen?  
  
"Mewta…" Began the Doctor as a handsome, man with jet-black hair and brown eyes walks in and stands beside the doctor. "This is Jason Hill. He has been hired to look after you."  
  
Mewta blinked at Jason as he walked over to her.  
  
"Hey, there, sleeping beauty. Do you have any questions? Concerns?"  
  
Mewta looked at him hard and spoke in a stone cold tone; "I want to know everything…" She whispered, "Why do you all treat me as if I'm some type of experiment? If you don't know who I am then, then who am I now?"  
  
Jason sighed and stared at her, "Mewta, we just revived you… If we tell you everything now you might over react? We can't risk you overreacting… Trust me, when a few scientists did this type of thing.. Their patient really overreacted…"  
  
Mewta's lip curled into a sneer. "Tell… Me.. The.. Truth…!"  
  
To Mewta's surprise, the doctor backed into the wall, staring at her wide-eyed. Jason sighed.  
  
"All right, Mewta… If you are sure you want to know…" Jason cleared his throat. " Mewta, we found you in an old abandoned hospital, frozen, we searched for your files but the only file that wasn't missing was why you were frozen. Apparently, you were in a fatal accident and had to be frozen in order to survive. Your file stated your age and the date you were frozen… You then and now, are 25 years old and you were frozen over 20 years ago…"  
  
Mewta's stomach lurched. Over 20 years.. Imprisoned in ice? What of her family? Didn't they try and revive her? Did she even have a family?..  
  
"Mewta…" Jason Continued, " You know what pokemon are, right?"  
  
"Yes…" She said, wide eyed, "Of course.."  
  
Just then a Hoot-Hoot flied in and onto the Doctor's shoulder. Mewta jumped back, staring wild eyed at the bird.  
  
"Mewta! It's all right!" Cried Jason. "It's a Hoot Hoot. You see, in your time, there were 151, but now we have discovered 150 or so new species. You have a connection with these creatures now, Mewta."  
  
Mewta tore her eyes away from the bird to stare at Jason. "I what?"  
  
"Mewta, left up that cup…" Whispered Jason, pointing to the coffee mug on the doctor's desk. Mewta began to get up to get when Jason stopped her. "No, Mewta… With your mind…" Mewta stared at him, then stared hard at the cup. The cup began to shake and left 3 feet off the desk. Mewta gasped and broke her sight with the cup, causing it to drop and shatter on the desk. Panting heavily she slowly turned to Jason.  
  
"What… What…" She stammered.  
  
Jason stood her up. "Come with me…" He began walking with her and stood in front of a full body mirror.  
  
Mewta let out a small scream. She looked only half-human! She had lavender hair down to her ankles, her eyes amethyst purple, so cold and piercing. Her chest was lined, like it was cut out, her arms looked like someone connected them to her shoulders, her skin was a pale, plastic peach color, and her legs looked like they were connected to her hips, like a plastic doll. She looked down at her toes… but, she only had two very large toes, her legs were bent forward slightly. A long, thick, light purple.. Something touched her leg; she turned her head to see the long, thick, light purple something was her tail. She turned back to the mirror and saw, on top of her head was two horns. They were facing backward. Two, thick white horns sticking out the top of each side of her head. Her faced contorted into a look of great anger; she turned to Jason, her amethyst eyes glowing brightly.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME??!!" She screamed clutching Jason's shirt.  
  
"Mewta, please.." Stuttered Dr. Taski, "You see, what we did was inject the DNA of two pokemon while you were frozen. You now have to powers of both Mewtwo and Mew! You are one of the strongest pokemon on Earth! We figured you'd be happy about it."  
  
"Happy? HAPPYY?! YOU TURNED ME INTO A FREAK!!! HOW CAN I BE HAPPY ABOUT THAT?! YOU RUINED ME! I'M A MONSTER!!! A MOONNNSSSTTERR!!!!!" Screamed Mewta, psychic energy began to course through her entire body, she let go of Jason and floated 10 feet off the ground, still screaming. As she screamed the entire building shook violently, she couldn't take it anymore.. She was nothing to these people, and with one single earth shaking blast, she leveled the entire building. She flew 30 feet above the crator on the ground, narrowed her eyes and flew off….  
  
  
  
To be continued……….  
  
So? Whadda think so far? Read and Review please! Thank you! If you like I'll continue it… 


End file.
